Pócima de Desamor
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Entre brujos y hechiceros, nunca podrías estar seguro de cuándo estabas bajo los efectos de alguna mágica travesura.


Pócima de Desamor.

-¡Oye, Toshiro!- la puerta del dormitorio del aludido fue abierta de una patada por una sonriente bruja enfundada en un vestido negro con medias de telaraña y un gran sombrero de punta. -¡Es Halloween! ¿No vas a venir con nosotros a jugarle bromas a la gente del pueblo que quiso quemar la Academia de Magia Shino el año pasado?-

-No realmente.- el hechicero apenas le prestó atención, ocupado en revolver la mezcla que estaba preparando en un gran caldero.

-¿De nuevo estás haciendo tarea en día libre?- se cruzó de brazos. -¿En qué pócima estás trabajando? ¿Una que afecta a la mente?-

Él la miró asombrado.

-Me sorprende que lo reconocieras. ¿Finalmente aprendiste los tipos de pócimas?-

-Tenías razón, realmente no es tan difícil.- se frotó la nuca. –Las amarillas son las que afectan a la mente, las rojas las que afectan al cuerpo, las verdes transforman, las blancas curan, las negras matan.- recitó de memoria.

-Olvidas una.- dijo él sin dejar de revolver.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! Las rosas afectan a los sentimientos.-

-En un examen no tendrás a nadie que te diga cuál te falta, debes pulir lo que aprendes.- regañó suavemente.

-Como sea…- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué pócima es?-

-Es… es para ti, de hecho.- apartó la mirada.

Karin lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Para mí?- él asintió.

-Ayuda a… concentrarte. Se vienen los exámenes y debes estudiar, así que decidí practicar con algo que te ayude.- murmuró sin verla.

Ella sonrió, con ojos brillantes.

-Te lo agradezco.- se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que pudiera apartarse. –Y luego dices que no te gusto. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aceptes ser mi novio.- sonrió altanera.

-No me gustas, Kurosaki. Te lo he dicho mil veces.- se frotó las sienes. –Eso no cambia el hecho de que somos amigos, buenos amigos, pero eso es todo lo que alguna vez seremos.-

-Sí, aja.- sonrió con cara de que no le creía en lo absoluto. –Bueno, ya que no irás con nosotros a divertirnos, supongo que te veo mañana después de clases, así podré tomar esa pócima de concentración para pasar mis exámenes.- se retiró felizmente.

Una vez seguro de que se fue, Toshiro contempló el cabello negro que discretamente había arrancado de su coleta al notarlo suelto y lo contempló por un segundo antes de echarlo al caldero. Luego arrancó un cabello blanco de su cabeza y lo arrojó también. Luego sacó de un cajón una rosa marchita y arrojó sus pétalos a la mezcla.

La pócima se tornó de color rosa y él contuvo una sonrisa. Ya casi estaba lista, solo necesitaba un ala de murciélago y su arduo trabajo valdría la pena.

.

Cuando Karin llegó entusiasmada al dormitorio de Hitsugaya al día siguiente, él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haberle mentido y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¡pero es que era tan molesta con sus constantes insinuaciones y su habito de ponerlo nervioso con demasiado contacto físico al que no estaba acostumbrado! Tenía que pararla de alguna manera, y eligió recurrir a esta forma. A una pócima de desamor.

-¡Toshiro! ¡Vine a ser tu conejillo de indias! Aunque siempre te sale todo perfecto a la primera así que ni siquiera es una prueba.- rió.

-Hmm…- miró el pastelillo en su mano. –Aquí tienes.- se lo entregó con un poco de duda. ¿Por qué estaba dudando? Trabajo semanas en esa pócima, y tenía buenos motivos para hacer esto. Era su oportunidad de quitársela de encima.

-Wow, ¿hasta la hiciste en pastelillo para que no me supiera mal?- pareció sumamente conmovida. –Gracias, Toshiro.- tomó el pastelillo felizmente, sin notar su rostro retorciéndose por la culpa y las dudas. –Sabes… sé que te he molestado mucho desde que rechace tu rechazo a mis sentimientos hace un par de meses…- rió luciendo un poco nerviosa. –Pero realmente apreció que me sigas viendo como una amiga a pesar de todo. No voy a rendirme fácilmente en nuestra relación, porque honestamente nunca he sentido esto por nadie y al menos quiero luchar antes de perder. Siento que vales la pena, y a pesar de que finjo que no me importa, cada rechazo duele… Pero aun así, pase lo que pase, esperó que al final sigamos siendo amigos.- suspiró tristemente. –Lo siento, seguramente te estoy molestando otra vez. Iré a estudiar.- abandonó su dormitorio sosteniendo el pastelillo entre sus manos.

Él la vio irse completamente congelado en su sitio.

Nunca la había visto tan seria, siempre creyó que tomaba su juego de persecución a broma, que realmente no le importaba que él la rechazara constantemente. ¿En verdad había estado hiriendo sus sentimientos con cada rechazo? Eso lo hizo sentir horrible. Pero lo peor era que sus palabras lo hicieron sentir estupendo, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y su cara estaba roja.

Pero esperen. Sí estaba reaccionando de este modo, entonces eso no significaba que él… ¿él le correspondía, después de todo?

Intentó negarlo, pero mientras más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de que era verdad. ¿Por qué otra razón habría congelado a sus dos últimos pretendientes después de que le coquetearan delante de él?

Agh, genial, ahora se sentía estúpido.

Y acababa de darle una pócima que provocaría que ella perdiera para siempre la capacidad de amarlo y que probablemente era irreversible porque había experimentado con las propiedades para que ella nunca lo amara a él pero sí pueda a amar a otros en vez de seguir la receta según el libro de pócimas rosas.

Eso significaba que…

Mierda.

Salió disparado de su dormitorio en dirección al dormitorio de Karin, esperando llegar a tiempo antes de que comiera el pastelillo. Aunque estaba seguro de que pasó al menos veinte minutos pensando, así que era prácticamente ya estaba jodido. Y se jodió él solo.

Corrió más rápido de lo que había corrido en toda su vida, haciendo un pequeño y rápido hechizo para apartar a todas las personas del camino cuando tuvo que cruzar el patio hasta el dormitorio de chicas.

Entró a la habitación de Karin apresuradamente sin tocar y se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que allí había. El pastelillo tenía una pequeña mordida y ella estaba dormida en su silla, seguramente desmayada mientras los efectos de la pócima comenzaban a surgir.

Cuando despertara, ella ya no lo amaría. Nunca.

-¿Toshiro-kun?- al escuchar una voz familiar, giró la cabeza en dirección al baño del dormitorio, viendo a la hermana de Karin asomar la cabeza. –No te oí tocar. ¿Necesitas algo?- él apenas negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar deprimido a la chica desmayada en la silla. –Karin-chan acaba de dormirse, pero realmente no deberíamos dejarla dormir en la silla. ¿Podrías despertarla?-

-En realidad ya me iba…- la verdad no quería ver cuando ella despierte y lo miré sin ninguna emoción.

-Oh, bueno, entonces adiós.- agitó una mano hacia él, que asintió para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse de la habitación. –Ah, y tu pastelillo estaba delicioso, por cierto.- dijo, congelándolo en su lugar justo un segundo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- volvió sobre sus pasos para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dije que el pastelillo estaba delicioso.- murmuró sin comprender la mirada frenética en sus ojos. –Karin-chan dijo que era tu pócima para concentrarse y voy a ir a estudiar a la biblioteca ahora así que pensé que podría probarlo, aunque no me siento diferente… ¿cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto?-

-¿Sabes sí Karin mordió el pastelillo también?- ignoró su pregunta e hizo la suya propia.

-No lo sé, no lo creo… Ella normalmente estudia después de la puesta de sol o en la mañana y…- ignorando el parloteo de la rubia, se acercó a la silla donde estaba Karin y sacudió su hombro suavemente.

-¿Hmm? ¿Toshiro?- pestañeó aturdida, sentándose en la silla y frotando sus ojos.

-Karin…- tragó saliva. -¿Comiste el pastelillo?-

-¿Eh? No, todavía no.- bostezó. –Lo estaba guardando para… ¡Oye!- protestó cuando él convirtió el pastelillo en hielo y luego lo lanzó por la ventana para que se rompiera en pedazos. -¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Toshi…?...- calló cuando él la tomó de la cintura levantándola de la silla y juntó su boca con la suya.

Yuzu, que seguía parada en medio de la habitación, jadeó felizmente y se contuvo de chillar, luego rápidamente abandonó el lugar, ya lista para contarle a todo el mundo que el hechicero y la bruja más poderosos de toda la Academia ya estaban juntos por fin.

Después de unos minutos, Toshiro se separó de Karin y sonrió al ver su rostro enrojecido y sorprendido.

-Lo siento, Karin, tenías razón después de todo. Sí me gustas.- ella pestañeó aturdida, para luego comenzar a reírse. –Ehh… ¿Karin?-

-Perdón, perdón, es solo que no creí que realmente funcionara ese tonto hechizo.- sonrió divertida.

-¿Hechizo?-

-Es un hechizo que me enseñó Urahara-sensei, sirve para que las personas tengan acceso a lo más profundo de su subconsciente y admitan cosas de sí mismos, normalmente lo usan los magos psicólogos. Pensé que utilizándolo finalmente admitirías lo que sientes, o al menos me rechazarías contundentemente, porque siempre me rechazas pero luego haces cosas como congelar a todos mis pretendientes.- se separó de él para llevar sus manos a la cintura.

-Bueno, tienes un punto.- se pasó una mano por el cabello. -¿Pero cómo es que no me di cuenta de tu hechizo? Siempre notó ese tipo de cosas.- murmuró genuinamente confuso.

-Fue en una cantidad muy pequeña, cuando besé tu mejilla, por eso probablemente no hizo efecto hasta el día siguiente.-

-Ya veo. Impresionante.- y él que creía que nadie podría burlarlo en tema de pócimas y hechizos.

-¿No estás molesto?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Para nada.- negó con la cabeza, suspirando profundamente al saber que ahora era su turno de confesar. –El pastelillo realmente no era una pócima de concentración, te mentí respecto a eso.-

-¿Qué?-

-Era una… era una pócima de desamor.- hizo una mueca. –Estaba destinada a que ya no sintieras nada por mí, nunca.- apartó la mirada. –Es una suerte que me hayas hecho ese hechizo, o habría dejado que te lo comieras y para cuando me diera cuenta de que en realidad te correspondía ya habría jodido mi propia vida.- bajó la cabeza. –Lo siento, haré lo que quieras para compensártelo.-

Karin lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pareciendo lista para echarlo de su habitación en ese momento, pero luego se relajó y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo malvadamente.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hasta quedar nariz con nariz. –En ese caso…- él tragó saliva. ¿Acaso ella quería…?... –En ese caso… ¡ayúdame a jugarle travesuras a la gente del pueblo!- tomó su escoba y lo lanzó fuera de la ventana para luego atraparlo en el aire.

Él sintió una gotita bajar por su sien. Lo primero que quisiera hacer después de hacerla su novia no era precisamente llenar casas de sapos, darle vida a calabazas y hacer caer nieve sabor huevo podrido, pero sí eso quería ella, pondría toda su magia a su servicio.

Fin.


End file.
